Some memory devices are configured such that a resistance change film is connected between two types of interconnects (or interconnections) that extend in directions orthogonal to each other. It is thereby possible to three-dimensionally integrate two-terminal type memory cells and achieve a large capacity. It can be advantageous in a memory device of this type to drive each memory cell highly accurately and independently.